The Eye Specialist
by vanila-chan
Summary: There's a suspicious newly hired Doctor Hatashi Katake in the Fire Country clinic. CRACKfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto=3=

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny day and business for hospitals were thriving as some poorly developed minds took this chance to be incredibly stupid and do things such as jumping off a fifty metre cliff into a lake below or something else equally as intelligent. The young nurse hummed along to a joyful little tune from behind the reception desk, delighted for the heavy paycheck she was receiving tonight. She smiled, her senses alerted her that another patient had stepped into the humble Fire Country clinic. She patiently waited until the man had walked up to the desk before happily asking how she could help.<p>

"I'm here for my appointment with Mr Hatashi Katake."

"This way please."

For some unexplainable reason, the nurse felt goosebumps on her skin as she delivered the patient to the recently hired eye specialist. The doctor reminded her of her childhood crush- Kakashi Hatake, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. But that was not the cause of her goosebumps, no, it was the sadistic feeling she got from him… The nurse laughed at herself for such an absurd thought, Mr Katake a sadist? That man was the sweetest man she ever met, that shy man would never hurt a fly… or so she thought.

This patient, whose name was Azahashi Takashi had a bigger brain than most people that were paying the clinic a visit today, so he did not brush of the alarm bells in his head when he saw that his eye specialist seemed to be missing an eye as the scar running through his closed eyelid suggested.

"You're here for the surgery to correct your eyesight right?" the man asked, gesturing at the clipboard with all his medical information on it. Azahashi nodded in confirmation.

"Great," the man beamed a little too cheerfully in his opinion, "please take your glasses off when you're ready to start." Azahashi reached for his glasses but paused, his gut was telling him that it was a very, very bad idea.

"Are you nervous?" the doctor questioned sympathetically, "If it'll make you feel any better, it's my first time doing this too, so I'm a bit nervous too." Azahashi backed away towards the door, preparing to run as it became an increasingly good idea, when something crashed into him, and to his horror, send him flying into the silver haired man's chest. He stayed frozen against the man's well toned abs for several long seconds before a timid voice broke him out of his petrified state and abruptly pushed the doctor away.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sor-r-ry." The girl said as she shakily pushed herself off the floor, and as she looked up, he saw blank pupiless eyes, "I-I didn't s-see you." His stomach dropped, didn't see or _couldn't_ see…?

"Ohh! Here's my assistant now," lowering his voice so that only the boy could hear him, "Sorry, she's been blind from a surgery gone wrong."

He had enough, adrenaline rushed through his veins and he ran out of the room, pass the confused lilac pupils he didn't see, out of the hospital, pass the nurse at the reception who suddenly felt Mr Katake was probably not as sweet as she thought, he didn't stop until he slammed the door to his house behind him and buried himself under his covers.

Hinata turned away from where the terrified boy had ran off and to the leader of their undercover mission, "What happened Kakashi-sensei?"

"No idea." The man rubbed his head sheepishly. She frowned, with her byakugan; she could tell he was lying, and she knew Kakashi knew it too. Neji came into the room, with an amused smirk adorning his features, slightly annoyed that the both of them was keeping her in the dark, she huffed and stomped out of the room- in a Hinata style of course, which was simply slipping out of the room meekly.

As his cousin left, Neji contemplated on finding a walking stick and stumble into Kakashi's temporary office with one hand stretched out in front of him when the next patient came. But he quickly vanished that thought, his cold Hyuuga pride would never allow it.

* * *

><p>Have a nice day~<p> 


End file.
